fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JoAlter/Elder of the Wood Sect
This article is about the 5★ fan-made servant. Source of Artwork: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=52389671 will be updated. Active Skills First Skill= Quick + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Defense + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6}} |-| Second Skill= Chance to reduce one enemy's NP gauge by 25%. Decreases one enemy's defense for 3 turns. Increases own buff removal resistance for 3 times, 3 turns. Consumes 10 critical stars. Demerit |leveleffect = Drain Chance + |l1 = 80% |l2 = 82% |l3 = 84% |l4 = 86% |l5 = 88% |l6 = 90% |l7 = 92% |l8 = 94% |l9 = 96% |l10 = 100% |2leveleffect = Defense - |2l1 = 12% |2l2 = 13.2% |2l3 = 14.4% |2l4 = 15.6% |2l5 = 16.8% |2l6 = 18% |2l7 = 19.2% |2l8 = 20.4% |2l9 = 21.6% |2l10 = 24% |3leveleffect = Buff Removal Res + |3l1 = 50% |3l2 = 55% |3l3 = 60% |3l4 = 65% |3l5 = 70% |3l6 = 75% |3l7 = 80% |3l8 = 85% |3l9 = 90% |3l10 = 100% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} |-| Third Skill= Grant Self Evasion for 3 attacks. Charges own NP gauge. |leveleffect = NP Charge + |l1 = 15% |l2 = 16% |l3 = 17% |l4 = 18% |l5 = 20% |l6 = 22% |l7 = 24% |l8 = 26% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} - Nine Palaces Soul Transfer Art= Grant Self Evasion for 3 attacks. Charges own NP gauge. Reduce Own Skills' CDs by 1. |leveleffect = NP Charge + |l1 = 15% |l2 = 16% |l3 = 17% |l4 = 18% |l5 = 20% |l6 = 22% |l7 = 24% |l8 = 26% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Single NP= Grant Self Sure-Hit for 1 turn. Deal damage to one enemy. Heal own HP by 1000 for 3 turns. Inflict Poison on one enemy for 3 turns(1000 dmg per turn). |overchargeeffect = Increase own Quick performance for 1 turn(Activates first) |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Quick up + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 35% |c4 = 40% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Combo NP w/ Da Si’ming= Grant Self Sure-Hit for 1 turn. Deal *Special damage to all enemy. Heal Party HP by 1500 for 3 turns. Inflict Burn on all enemy for 5 turns(1500 dmg per turn). *Damage formula: (900 - Total NP% of All enemies) x 2 *Can be used when both Shao Si'ming and Da Si’ming has full NP gauge. *Will be affected by NP Seal debuff on either one of the Servants. *Consumes both Servants' NP gauge. |overchargeeffect = Increase own Quick performance for 1 turn(Activates first) |leveleffect = - |l1 = - |l2 = - |l3 = - |l4 = - |l5 = - |chargeeffect = Quick up + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 35% |c4 = 40% |c5 = 50% }} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |24}} |33 = |6}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |20}} |43 = |10}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |24}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia *'Shao Si’ming' has 4-tick NP gauge as oppose to the usual 3-tick of Assassin Class Enemies. *'Shao Si'ming' is based on character of the same name from the Chinese 3D Animation Series The Legend of Qin's Moon produced by Sparkly Key Animation Studio. *This character will be featuring in the fan-fic series, Thousand Years Curse of Dragon Blood. **She is Not Summonable. *As the name of the main series, Timeless Altered Memoir suggested, some ~ most of the background settings and plot will be different from those recorded in actual history. *If you are interested in the story, feel free to share your comments and thoughts about upcoming contents. *Thank you, see you again in the next Episode. Category:Blog posts